A Letter From Stranger
by kaorinin
Summary: Rukia menemukan sebuah surat di lacinya. tak ada nama pengirim di amplopnya. isinya berhubungan dengan Ichigo. sebenarnya, dari siapakah surat itu? IchiRuki oneshot! mind to R&R?


**A Letter from Stranger**

a fic from **Kaorinin**

**Disclaimer : still Tite Kubo's**

**Warning : Ichiruki, OOC. **don't like, don't read.

* * *

Cklek!

Suara pintu yang dibuka secara paksa. Rukia berlari masuk kedalam kelas. Menuju bangku ke tiga di barisan kedua. Wajahnya menyiratkan kekhawatiran. Setelah sampai di bangkunya, ia segera melongok ke dalam laci. Mencari-cari sesuatu. Tangannya merogoh sampai dalam laci. Berharap semoga dompetnya berada disana.

Sedetik kemudian ia tertegun. Kini wajahnya berubah dari khawatir menjadi bingung. Rukia mengernyit. Syaraf dari tangannya memberitahu otaknya bahwa ada sesuatu di dalam lacinya. Tidak, itu bukan dompetnya. Sesuatu itu lebih tipis. Selembar kertas. Rukia terdiam. Ia bukan tipe orang yang suka menaruh barang-barang didalam laci. Apalagi selembar kertas.

Tangannya segera mengambil kertas itu. mengeluarkannya dari dalam laci. Dan mata Rukia membulat. Ia memegang sebuah—surat?

Surat itu polos. Amplopnya berwarna putih. Bukan surat cinta sepertinya. Tidak ada nama pengirim atau alamat yang dituju. Lagipula mana mungkin, kalau seperti itu sih sudah tentu dikirim melalui kantor pos! Pikir Rukia bodoh.

Tangan Rukia bergerak perlahan membuka amplop itu. Mengeluarkan isi suratnya. Dia penasaran, siapa yang mengiriminya surat. Dan—untuk keperluan apa?

_**Moshi moshi!**_

_**Genki desu ka? Yah, aku berharap sih semoga kau baik-baik saja ya. Bagaimana dengan hari mu? Lancar kah? Ah, gomen. Mungkin kamu akan mengernyitkan dahi tanda tidak mengerti akan semua ini.**_

Waaah, dia tau saja aku memang sedang mengernyitkan dahi. Hihihi. Rukia menahan tawa dengan tangannya.

_**Kamu memang tidak mengenal aku—dan tidak perlu mengenal siapa aku. Bayangkan lah seorang gadis yang sedang tersenyum tulus kepadamu. Ya, itu aku.**_

_**Aku disini bukan untuk menakutimu. Bukan untuk mengancam apalagi menerormu. Percayalah, aku bukan gadis seperti itu. Aku disini hanya ingin memberi ucapan selamat kepadamu. Dan untuk mengatakan beberapa hal penting sih—sebenarnya.**_

Rukia mengerutkan dahi. Hal penting katanya? Apa ya kira-kira?

_**Baiklah, kita langsung mulai saja ya. Sebelum aku mengungkapkan beberapa hal penting, berjanjilah kepadaku. Bahwa kau tidak akan memberi tahu dia tentang semua ini. Dan, oh! Percayalah sekali lagi, aku takkan mau dan takkan pernah mengganggumu atau dia. Kau tahu? Bahkan aku selalu mendoakan yang terbaik untuk kalian berdua.**_

Tunggu sebentar—dia? Dia siapa sih?

_**Kau tahu, Rukia?**_

_**Aku iri kepadamu.**_

_**Yah sangat iri.**_

_**Karena kamu sangat beruntung memilikinya. Dia yang **__tidak dapat__** aku miliki. Kamu mengerti kan siapa yang kumaksudkan?**_

"Ichigo?" ucap Rukia dengan ekspresi bingung.

_**Aku iri kepadamu.**_

_**Karena selama ini, senyumnya hanya diperuntukkan kepadamu. Oh,Kami-sama! Betapa dalam cintanya kepadamu. Kau tahu? Beribu malam aku memimpikan senyum itu. tapi tak satu hari pun dia memberikan secara nyata kepadaku.**_

_**Aku iri kepadamu.**_

_**Karena tatapan terlembutnya hanya milikmu. Aku bisa merasakan cinta yang tersalurkan dari tatapannya. Dan sekali lagi, itu bukan milik**__ku__**. Dan aku juga iri ketika ternyata tatapan cemburu pun juga dipersembahkan untukmu. Mata itu, yang penuh kilatan api dan amarah karena cemburu. Ketika dia melihat Kaien masih berani 'mengganggumu'.**_

_**Aku iri kepadamu.**_

_**Karena perhatiannya begitu besar terhadapmu. Ya, aku tau dia memang baik kepada siapa saja. Tetapi untukmu, aku merasa ada yang beda. Karena memang kau special, Rukia.**_

_**Aku iri kepadamu.**_

_**Karena tak ada satupun yang dapat mematikan cintanya untukmu. Bahkan disaat yang paling buruk sekalipun. Dia hanya mencintai kamu.**_

_**Aku iri kepadamu.**_

_**Karena dia selalu siap menolongmu. Walau hanya untuk memasukkan sedotan ke jus jerukmu, disaat kau masih tak mengerti bagaimana cara membukanya. Dan juga dia selalu siap melindungimu. Tangannya yang kokoh siap memelukmu. Dadanya yang bidang siap menjadi tempatmu menaruh keluh dan kesah. Dan bibirnya yang lembut, siap untuk mengecup keningmu. Memberikan semangat baru untukmu.**_

_**Aku iri kepadamu.**_

_**Karena dia begitu teguh pada pendiriannya. Terutama cintanya kepadamu. Dia tidak pernah membuka hatinya untuk yang lain. Tidak sedikitpun. Meski ada yang nekat berusaha mendobrak masuk kedalamnya. Tidak. Hati itu begitu kokoh. Dan tetap hanya milikmu.**_

_**Aku iri kepadamu.**_

_**Karena dalam setiap malam, dalam mimpinya dia akan membayangkan wajahmu. Senyummu. Cengiranmu. Wajah cemberutmu, bahkan wajah bodohmu. Dia akan menggumamkan namamu pelan. Dalam gelapnya malam.**_

_**Aku iri kepadamu.**_

_**Karena setiap pagi, yang pertama dia lakukan adalah berdoa. Berdoa kepada Kami-sama, berterima kasih atas apa yang telah diberikanNya. Dan selanjutnya, kau tahu? Dia akan menyebutkan namamu. Mendoakan yang terbaik untukmu. Sial! Bahkan dalam doa pun dia masih mengingatmu.**_

_**Aku iri kepadamu.**_

_**Karena walau nada bicaranya kasar kepadamu, sesungguhnya dia hanya menyembunyikan perasaanya darimu. Dia sangat mencintaimu. Tidak peduli kau midget. Atau kau baka sekalipun. Tidak peduli kau tidak mengerti apa-apa. Tidak peduli dia harus terus menerus dikalahkan oleh chappymu. Atau ketika dia harus bertarung melawan kakakmu. Untuk memberi tahu Byakuya, bahwa kau adalah seseorang yang berarti baginya. Kau adalah penyelamatnya. Pengubah hidupnya. Bulan di malamnya. Kau adalah segalanya baginya.**_

Tes.

Tak sadar Rukia meneteskan air matanya. Membuat kertas itu agak basah dibagian _'segalanya'_. Rukia yang sadar telah menangis, segera menghapus air matanya. Tidak. Bukan karena dia takut surat itu menjadi buram dan tak bisa dibaca. Tetapi karena ia tak mau Ichigo melihatnya menangis. Dia bisa berpikiran macam-macam nanti.

Ah, Ichigo..

Rukia membalik surat itu. membaca halaman selanjutnya.

_**Aku iri kepadamu**_

_**Ketika dia membentakmu waktu itu, dia menangis dalam hati. Sebenarnya dia sangat sedih sekali. Dia tak bisa menunjukkan air matanya di hadapanmu, Rukia. Setelah membentakmu, dia akan meninju tembok disampingnya. Mengutuk dirinya sendiri. Tidak akan berhenti menyalahkan dirinya karena membuatmu terluka. Dan ketika dia tak sengaja memarahimu, percayalah. Semua itu untuk kebaikanmu.**_

Rukia memejamkan matanya. Tidak sanggup untuk membaca terusan surat itu. Ia memikirkan Ichigo. Ya, ia ingat. Ingat ketika Ichigo memarahinya hari itu. Hari keempat di musim gugur.

.

.

**-Flashback-**

"Darimana saja kau?" Ichigo bertanya. Nada suaranya pelan, tetapi menyimpan kemarahan. Suaranya bergetar.

"Ah, anou.. aku habis menonton Chappy live show di taman. Maaf membuatmu menunggu." Jawabku takut-takut.

Ichigo tersenyum sinis. Sungguh, aku tak begitu suka dengan senyumannya yang ini.

"Chappy?" tanyanya.

"I—iya."

"Bersama dengan Kaien kan?" suaranya bergetar lagi.

Aku menunduk. Tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Sebenarnya aku kurang suka dengan sifat Ichigo yang ini. Terlalu mencurigai hubunganku dengan Kaien-sama. Bukankah sudah kubilang, aku dan Kaien-sama hanya sebatas teman. Dia tak lebih dari sekedar atasan bagiku.

"Ya—aku pergi bersama Kaien-sama."

Ichigo tersenyum. Senyum sinis itu lagi. Entah mengapa kini aku merasa takut.

"Jadi kau lupa dengan janjimu kepadaku hari ini hanya untuk sekedar pergi berkencan menonton Chappy bersama Kaien?" nada suara Ichigo mulai meninggi.

"Apa maksudmu?" aku terkesiap. "Aku sama sekali tidak—"

"DIAM KAU MIDGET!"

Aku tersentak kaget. Bukan karena Ichigo berani memanggilku dengan sebutan midget. Tetapi karena matanya. Mata coklatnya tidak seperti biasa. Yang selalu menghangatkanku. Tidak. Mata itu, kini hampir membuatku beku!

"Ichigo, dengar dulu penjelasanku. Aku tidak berkencan dengan Kaien-sama. Okey, aku tahu. Ini semua murni kesalahanku. Aku terlalu senang ketika Kaien-sama membawa dua tiket menonton Chappy live show. Dan aku—" aku mulai kehabisan kata-kata.

Ichigo membuang mukanya.

"Ichigo, aku minta maaf. Aku sungguh minta maaf. Aku bukan bermaksud melupakanmu. Hanya saja, aku—" aku menarik tangannya. Mencoba menggenggamnya. "—kau tahu kan, aku sangat menyukai Chappy. Dan, oh Ichigo! aku mohon pengertianmu!"

Ichigo kembali menatapku dengan ekspresi marah.

"Pengertian? Pengertian kau bilang? AKU DISINI MENUNGGU SELAMA LEBIH DARI 4 JAM! KAU MASIH BERANI MEMOHON PENGERTIAN DARIKU?"

Ichigo menghentakkan tanganku. Dan dia pun pergi. Aku hanya bisa terdiam. Memandangi langkahnya yang kian menjauh. Sungguh aku tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Aku tak punya keberanian untuk mengejarnya.

"Ichigo…"

**-End of flashback-**

.

.

Rukia masih menangis. Pertengkarannya dengan Ichigo di hari keempat musim gugur itu adalah yang terhebat. Kesalahannya memang begitu fatal. Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa melupakan janji dengan Ichigo hanya dengan selembar tiket Chappy live show? Sungguh bodoh. Dia masih ingat. 3 hari setelah itu berlalu tanpa Ichigo. Tanpa mata hangat coklatnya. Tanpa rambut oranyenya. Tanpa panggilan midgetnya. Dan pada hari ketujuh di musim gugur itu…

.

.

**-Flashback-**

Aku berjalan menelusuri halaman sekolah sendiri. Yah, sendiri. Biasanya di sampingku selalu ada pria aneh berambut oranye. Yang akan menjahiliku terus menerus, dan membuatku marah dengan panggilan midgetnya. Dan biasanya aku akan berpura-pura marah kepadanya. Mendahuluinya berjalan. Diam ketika ia berteriak memanggil-manggil namaku. Aku akan berpura-pura tak peduli padanya.

Lalu setelah itu dia menghilang. Dan tiba-tiba muncul di sampingku dengan membawa dua eskrim berbentuk Chappy yang sangat kusuka. Menyodorkan salah satunya kepadaku. Dan dengan wajah yang cemberut, dia akan mengatakan "Kau tahu, Rukia? Aku bisa bangkrut kalau kau terus seperti ini tiap hari."

Aku akan tertawa. Tertawa dengan bahagia. Dan dia akan mengacak-acak rambut hitamku.

Kini aku _juga_ tertawa. Hanya saja, tawaku getir. Dan Ichigo tidak sedang mengacak-acak rambut hitamku.

Kami-sama, aku rindu padanya.

Sudah tiga hari ini, dia tak mengangkat teleponku. Tak membalas pesanku. Mengacuhkanku ketika di kelas.

Aku sudah berusaha semampuku untuk meminta maaf. aku datang ke rumahnya. Tetapi lagi-lagi dia mengacuhkanku. Dia mengunci pintu kamarnya. Aku menggedor pintunya. Berteriak memanggil namanya dan meminta maaf. tapi tak ada suara. Dia diam. Yang terdengar malah suara Yuzu yang menyuruhku untuk memberi waktu kepadanya dan bersabar. Akhirnya kuputuskan untuk pulang.

Apa lagi yang harus kulakukan, Ichigo?

Langkahku terhenti. Aku tak kuat untuk berjalan lagi. Akhirnya aku duduk di bangku dibawah pohon. Angin musim gugur bertiup kencang. Merontokkan daun-daun pohon itu. menimpaku.

Tanpa sadar aku menyentuh lenganku. Mengusapnya perlahan. Sial! Anginnya benar-benar kencang. Dan lagi, aku tidak sedang memakai sweater. Lengkap sudah!

Bruk!

Tiba-tiba sebuah sweater jatuh ke pangkuanku. Tidak, bukan jatuh. Tepatnya, dijatuhkan. Aku menoleh ke samping. Dan aku membulatkan mata.

Refleks aku berdiri. Yang menjatuhkan jaket itu..

"Ichigo?" panggilku.

Ichigo menatapku. Datar. Mata coklatnya masih membeku rupanya.

"Kau pakai sweater itu, jangan sampai masuk angin nantinya." Ucapnya pelan sambil pergi menjauh.

Aku menatapnya. Berusaha sekuat tenaga menahan tangis. Sial! Kenapa akhir-akhir ini aku jadi cengeng sekali? Aku melangkahkan kaki. Dan kali ini, aku tak akan diam lagi. Aku tak akan hanya memandangnya menjauh lagi. Aku tak akan membiarkannya pergi meninggalkanku lagi. Aku akan berlari mengejarnya. Dan..

Memeluknya.

Aku akan memeluknya. Menahannya agar tidak pergi. Sebentar saja. Hanya untuk meminta maaf. Walau aku tahu, tak sepantasnya aku dimaafkan.

Aku akan memeluknya. Merasakan kehangatan tubuhnya. Mencium aroma vanilla dari tubuhnya. Untuk terakhir kali, Ichigo. Izinkanlah aku memelukmu.

"Aku minta maaf Ichigo." ucapku dengan suara bergetar. Aku tak kuat lagi menahan tangis. Dan pada akhirnya aku malah menangis sambil memeluknya dari belakang. Ya, seperti ini Ichigo. biarkanlah aku memelukmu sebentar.

Beberapa menit telah berlalu, dan aku masih menangis sambil memeluknya. Ketika kusadari tangan Ichigo bergerak perlahan menyentuh tanganku. Bergerak memutar sehingga kini ia berhadapan denganku. Dan berbalik memelukku.

Tangisku pun semakin menjadi. Oh, Kami-sama, hanya kau yang tahu betapa aku merindukan pelukan ini. Aku bisa merasakan, kau juga merindukannya Ichigo. Bukan begitu?

"Aku mencintaimu, Rukia. aku tak mau kehilanganmu. Aku tak mau ada yang memilikimu selain aku." Ichigo mengucapkan kata-kata itu sambil mempererat pelukannya.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, kau tahu? Kau pikir, dengan aku pergi bersama Kaien-sama itu menandakan bahwa aku tidak mencintaimu lagi? Kau bodoh Ichigo!" marahku disela isak tangis yang semakin menjadi.

Ichigo melepaskan pelukannya. Menatapku dan tersenyum.

"Maafkan aku, Okey?" pintanya.

Aku tersenyum menahan tawa. Si bodoh itu, kenapa jadi dia yang meminta maaf?

"Dengan satu syarat!" jawabku. "Berjanjilah, Ichigo. kau tak akan meninggalkanku lagi seperti kemarin?" aku menatap matanya. Dan betapa senang hatiku. Karena es dalam mata coklatnya kini telah mencair.

Dan Ichigo pun mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibirku. Mengecupnya lembut. Sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaanku.

**-End of flashback-**

.

.

Sambil menghapus air matanya, Rukia pun melanjutkan membaca suratnya. Yang tinggal beberapa baris lagi.

_**Aku iri kepadamu.**_

_**Karena aku tak punya keberanian untuk menunjukkan perhatianku. Karena aku yang merasa terkalahkan, bahkan disaat pertama kali melihatmu. Aku langsung tahu, kau berbeda. Dia tak salah memilih rupanya. Aku tak menyangka, pesonamu begitu hebat.**_

_**Aku iri kepadamu, Rukia.**_

_**Karena dia memilihmu. Karena dia mencintaimu. Karena dia milikmu.**_

Rukia melipat suratnya. Memasukkan lagi kedalam amplop putihnya. Ia mengambil nafas, dan menghembuskan secara perlahan. Rukia masih tak mengerti, apa maksud dari si pengirim surat ini? Untuk membuatnya goyah kah? Karena di luar sana ada yang juga mencintai Ichigo sama seperti dirinya. Tidak, aku rasa bukan itu. lagipula kalau memang benar itu yang ingin dia sampaikan, bukankah sedari tadi dia sudah meyakinkanku. Bahwa Ichigo hanya mencintai_ku_. Pasti ada sesuatu yang lebih penting yang ingin ia sampaikan kepadaku.

Rukia kembali termenung. Dahinya berkerut. Tanda ia sedang berpikir keras.

"Rukia?" suara itu pelan. Tapi cukup mengagetkan Rukia. rukia pun segera tersadar dari lamunannya. Dan langsung menaruh surat itu kembali ke laci.

"Ichigo?"

"Sedang apa kau? Tadi ketika aku periksa lebih teliti lagi, ternyata dompetmu berada di tasmu. Niatnya aku ingin memberi kejutan disaat kau kembali dengan wajah cemberutmu karena tak berhasil menemukan dompet. Tapi ternyata kau pergi lama sekali. Aku khawatir dan menyusulmu kesini. Kau terlalu lama mencari ya, Rukia." senyum polos menghiasi wajah Ichigo.

"Dasar kau! Kenapa tak langsung memberi tahu—"

"Hey, kau menangis Rukia?" Ichigo menyela perkataan Rukia. Ia menunduk. Mengusap pelan wajah Rukia, yang ternyata masih tersisa air mata.

"Kau tidak apa-apa kan? Adakah yang mengganggumu?" Ichigo mulai panik.

Rukia yang menyadari itu, segera menggenggam tangan Ichigo. meremasnya lembut.

"Tidak. Aku baik-baik saja Ichigo. Tak ada yang berani menggangguku!" jawab Rukia sambil tertawa.

Ichigo masih mengerutkan wajahnya. "Kau yakin?" tanyanya memastikan.

Rukia tersenyum lagi. Dan melihat Ichigo yang juga tersenyum lega pada akhirnya.

_Kini aku mengerti maksud dari si penulis surat ini. Dia menginginkan aku untuk bersyukur, Ichigo. bersyukur karena aku telah memilikimu. Memilikimu yang akan selalu mencintaiku._

"Terima kasih." Ucap Rukia pelan.

"Untuk apa?" Ichigo bingung mendengar Rukia yang tiba-tiba bilang terima kasih padanya.

"Untuk semuanya."

Ichigo menatap Rukia heran. Tapi Rukia hanya membalas dengan senyuman. Ichigo mengangkat bahunya.

"Baiklah, hari sudah sore. Bagaimana kalau kita sekarang pulang?" ajak Ichigo.

Aku mengangguk. Dan tersenyum jahil. "Kau traktir aku eskrim Chappy lagi ya, Ichigo."

Ichigo sudah akan marah, tapi tak jadi ketika melihat perubahan ekspresi Rukia yang memohon. Ichigo akhirnya menghela nafas. Mengaku kalah.

"Baiklaaaaaaah." Ujarnya setengah terpaksa.

"Horeeeee! Aku sayang padamu Ichigo!" jawab Rukia kegirangan setengah melompat dan mencium pipi Ichigo.

Ichigo yang tak biasa menerima perlakuan itu, terdiam beberapa saat. Setelah kesadarannya kembali, dia mengusap pelan pipinya dan berlari mengejar Rukia yang telah lebih dulu pergi menghilang.

"Kau tahu, Rukia? lama-lama aku akan bangkrut!"

.

.

.

Seorang gadis sedang menatap jendela. Mengamati Ichigo dan Rukia di halaman sekolah. Dan ia pun tersenyum tulus. Sangat tulus. Melihat kebahagiaan mereka berdua.

* * *

**A/N** : gyahahahahaha. akhirnya selesai jugaaaa XD *tertawa puas*. ehem gimana? kalo masih abal, yaaa maklumin ya. hihi. ini cerita sebenernya didasari khayalan pribadi. iseng, akhirnya dibikin fic. tau ngga, pas bagian ichi sama ruki berantem, rasanya gue pengen nangis sendiri (ngga tau deh yang pada baca gimana). ngga pernah kepikiran deh ichi bisa marah separah itu. lagian ruki juga sih yang ngeselin! terus buat yang masih bingung sama siapa penulis surat ini, yaaaah silakan berandai-andai sendiri XD. gue ngga mau ngasi tau siapa sebenernya cewek yang ada dalam pikiran gue yang nulis ini semua. biar tetep misterius gitcuuu. *ditabok*. dan alasan kenapa dia tau semua tentang Ichigo dan Rukia, yaah anggep aja dia itu stalker yang kerjaannya nguntit mereka berdua huahaha XD

okeeey, cukup ngalor ngidulnya. makasi banget buat yang udah baca. diharapkan partisipasi dalam memberikan review nya XD. eh iya, ada yang nungguin update Dear, Friends ngga? (pede banget). maaaf ya, idenya menghilang entah kemana nih. tapi kalau nanti idenya nongol, pasti akan ku update tuh fic XD. okey semua, sampai berjumpa lagi! dan.. jangan lupa **reviewnya**!


End file.
